Libera mi corazón
by Hellgirl12
Summary: La tripulación de los Mugiwara se dirigen a una misteriosa isla en donde encontrarán a una nakama que cambiará la vidas de todos. (Ya arreglé el cap ¡Gomen! TT TT)
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi historia de One Piece. Todos ya saben que este maravilloso anime no me pertenece sino a Oda-sama. Y si así fuera haría cosas pervertidas con Luffy ¡Lo corromperé! Jejeje

Luffy: O_O

Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste.

Capitulo I

La tripulación de los Mugiwara seguía su camino por el Nuevo Mundo. Ya estaban próximos a una isla y según la arqueóloga era una de las más interesantes, una que ella ha querido visitar por su gran contenido histórico.

-¡En dos horas ya estaremos allí!- gritó la navegante- ¡Así que vayan preparándose para desembarcar!

-Siiiii- gritaba emocionado Luffy- No veo la hora de llegar, y encontrarnos con alguna aventura. ¿No te parece divertido Usopp?- dijo mientras observaba a su amigo.

-No le veo el problema, y por lo que nos contó Robin será interesante.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijo Robin?

-Oh... capitán-san, justo cuando lo estuve contando estabas comiendo, y no me prestaste atención- dijo Robin mientras se acercaba a Luffy.

-¿Entonces que tiene en particular esa isla?- pregunto con una cara de inocencia.

-En aquella isla hubo hace mucho tiempo un reino que pertenecía a un Tenryubito. Pero este tenía algo en particular, no era como sus pares.

-No entiendo- interrumpió Luffy- ¿tenía tres piernas? ¿Tentáculos en vez de brazos? ¿dos cabezas?

-Jujuju... no capitán-san. Dígame... usted ya se conoció a un tenryubito. ¿Cómo lo describiría usted?

-Esos malditos malnacidos- dijo con una cara llena de ira- Son unos arrastrados, egoístas y piensan que todos son insectos. ¡Los detesto!

-Comparto el sentimiento.

-Entonces, volviendo a lo que estabas contando- interrumpió Zoro que se acercó a la conversación- ¿Qué tenía de diferente ese tipo?

-Podría decirse que todo lo contrario de los adjetivos que utilizó Luffy

-Shishishi... "adjetivos", cada vez inventas palabras raras Robin.

-Ese rey era la persona más noble que podía haber existido. Trataba a su gente como si fueran sus propios hijos. Incluso daría la vida para defender a su pueblo. Pero claro, esta actitud y forma de ser hacia que no tuviera buena relación con los demás Tenryubitos. Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue una conflicto que tuvieron a causa de la hija del noble Tenryubito.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Luffy con brillo en los ojos a causa de la emoción. Pereciera que le interesaba bastante la historia.

-Su hija era una niña tabu. Un ser que no tendría que existir en este mundo

-¡Oy! ¡Robin! no digas eso que la niña no tiene la culpa- respondió enojado su capitán.

-Me disculpo.

-¿Qué es un niño tabu?- preguntó Chopper- nunca leí de eso.

-Es una persona que a nacido sin alma. Un ser que podría albergar en su interior una criatura que necesita un cuerpo humano para vivir entre los mortales. Pero resulta difícil que una persona tabú albergue algo en su interior, ya que, tanto espíritus, como demonios y dioses son muy selectivos con respecto al humano en el que irán a habitar.

-Entonces... ¿Qué le pasó a la niña?- Pregunta Zoro.

-Ella no corrió la misma suerte porque, según tengo entendido, a la edad de ocho años la niña comenzó a comportarse como todos los demás.

-¿Y eso no es algo bueno?- dijo Usopp.

-No... Al contrario. Eso significaba que ya "algo" se encontraba dentro de ella. Porque los niños tabú nacen sin expresiones ni sentimientos. Y se los caracteriza por ser albinos.

-Y... entonces...- dijo Nami- ¿qué pasó con los dos reyes Tenryubitos para que pelearan entre ellos?

-¡Oh!- se sorprende Robin por la pregunta de la navegante- Me fui por las ramas y no estaba contando lo importante- Hizo una pausa- Esta niña atacó a uno de los hijos del otro Tenryubito. Cosas de niños. Parece que esto llego a oídos del padre y quiso matar a la niña por tal atrevimiento. El rey noble lo impide y el malvado Tenryubito le declara la guerra.

-¿No es un poco exagerado, como para que lo lleven a una guerra?-Pregunta Franky.

-Pero tengan en cuenta esto...- dijo Robin- Que ya la relación entre ambos era muy turbulenta y cualquier problema llevaría a una guerra.

-Es verdad- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Pero aquí no termina la historia- prosiguió la arqueóloga- Durante la guerra ocurrió algo muy siniestro...

-! ¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- dijo emocionado Luffy.

-Lo que sea que tuviera la niña en su interior había despertado, a causa del derramamiento de sangre que se produjo en aquella guerra. Ella perdió el control y mató enemigos como también a aliados. Según el relato de algunos sobrevivientes, aquel ser tenía una larga cabellera roja, el cuerpo de una fuerte y alta joven, una negra armadura que el sol no llegaba a reflejar, pero lo que daba miedo eran sus ojos que desprendían un rojo sangre que mataría del susto a cualquiera.

-¡Qué miedo!- gritaba Chopper, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Luffy.

-En aquella guerra nadie gano. La niña había matado a casi todos, quedando solo ella en aquella destruida isla. Pasaron las décadas y ella se mantuvo allí sin poder salir. El gobierno mundial ordenó que la liquidaran pero resultó imposible, misteriosamente desapareció de la isla. Dieron la alerta a todas las bases marinas para que reportaran si la encontraban e incluso pusieron una increíble recompensa por su cabeza.

-¿Y la encontraron?- preguntó Luffy.

-Si, la encontraron en un barco. Pero no en cualquier barco...

-Ya escúpelo mujer- se desesperaba Zoro.

-¡No le hables así a Robin-chwan, marimo de mierda!- se enojo Sanji. Pero algo los detuvo y fué nada más y nada menos que un golpe de Nami.

-¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos!- suspiro- continúa Robin.

-Gracias, navegante-san- Se incorporó para seguir el relato- Ella se encontraba en el barco del mismísimo Rey de los Piratas.

-¡Geniaaaaaal! -gritó Luffy- ¡Entonces fue nakama de Shanks y Rayleigh! seguro ella no era tan mala persona. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido luego de que la tripulación se separó?

-Nadie los sabe, capitán. Ya el gobierno mundial ha dejado de buscarla porque piensan que está muerta.

-¡oh! que pena. Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

-¡No digas tonterías Luffy!- gritó Chopper mientras temblaba- ¡Qué me da miedo!

-Shishishishi.

La tripulación estuvo tan entretenida con la historia de Robin que no se percataron que ya estaban a pocos metros de la isla.

-¡Ya estamos llegando, Luffy-san!- gritó emocionado Brook.

-¡Yosh!- exclamó mientras se paraba del verde pasto de la cubierta del Sunny- ¡Vayamos a explorar esa isla misteriosa!


	2. Chapter 2

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! Fue un descuido mio. Ese era el capítulo de otra de mis historias gomen. (Haciendo una exagerada reverencia, azotando mi cabeza contra el suelo"

Aclaración_: __**"BLABLABLA"**_ voz telepática masculina

"_**BLABLABLA"**_Voz telepática femenina.

Capítulo 2

La tripulación llegó sin complicaciones a la isla que según Robin se llamó "El reino de las rosas azules" porque la misma se encontraba cubierta por estas peculiares flores.

-¡Bueno! ¡Armemos los grupos!- ordenó la navegante- Robin y yo iremos a investigar un poco, Franky y Brook buscaran agua; Luffy y Zoro cacen algo para el almuerzo y por último Sanji, Chopper y Usopp se quedarán a cuidar al Sunny y armar el campamento.

-¿¡Aaaahhhhh!?- se quejó el capitán- ¡pero yo quiero investigar con ustedes!

-¡No!- contestó enojada Nami- eres un bruto y seguro romperás algo que es histórico ¿No es verdad, Robin?- dijo mientras miraba a la nombrada.

-Es verdad -respondió- Si llegáramos a ver que no hay nada que se pueda dañar, te prometo que te llevaré a que lo conozcas- fue y le tomó un hombro a su capitán- lo siento capitán-san.

-Está bien- dijo Luffy con cara triste.

-Bueno chicos... ¡Pongámonos en marcha!- ordenó Nami.

Todos se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes. En el equipo que integraban Luffy y Zoro, se escuchaba al capitán quejarse.

-¡Qué malditas que son las chicas! ¡No me dejaron ir con ellas! ¡Yo que quería investigar esta isla misteriosa!- Se quejaba mientras inflaba sus cachetes como signo de enfado.

-Pero tienen razón Luffy. Digamos que eres un "poco" impulsivo- Le responde e incluso hizo las comillas con sus manos.

-Aaahhh! no importa, seguro que me llevarán después.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Luffy se detuvo de repente. Zoro lo advierte y se acerca.

-¿Qué ocurre Luffy? ¿Es un enemigo?- dijo esto y se llevó una mano a sus katanas.

-No, no es eso, escucha- responde Luffy.

En los oídos de sombrero de paja se escuchaba una triste voz que recitaba, con un alma invadida por la soledad.

**"Olas salvajes que os rompéis bramando ****  
****En las playas desiertas y remotas, ****  
****Envuelto entre las sábanas de espuma, ****  
****¡Llevadme con vosotras!"**

-¡OY! ¡Luffy!- interrumpe Zoro- yo no escucho nada.

-Pero si se oye claramente- dicho esto comenzó a moverse como en busca de donde provenía aquella voz.

-¡OY! ¡Luffy! ¿Te encuentras bien? Sino iremos con Chopper para que te examine.

Pero Luffy hizo caso omiso a lo que su primer oficial decía. El seguía escuchando aquella voz lastimera en sus oídos.

**"Ráfagas de huracán que arrebatáis ****  
****Del alto bosque las marchitas hojas, ****  
****Arrastrado en el ciego torbellino, ****  
****¡Llevadme con vosotras! ****Nubes de tempestad que rompe el rayo ****  
****Y en el fuego ornáis las desprendidas orlas, ****  
****Arrebatado entre la niebla oscura, ****  
****¡Llevadme con vosotras!" ****  
**  
Los jóvenes se fueron acercando a una gran torre, desgastada por el paso de tiempo. Estaba cubierta con grandes enredaderas y a sus costados se encontraron esqueletos que denotaban que allí hace mucho tiempo se libró una batalla.

-¡Allí se encuentra!- señalaba Luffy a la gran torre.

-¿El qué?- responde Zoro mientras se rascaba la cabeza como tratando de entender.

-La persona que ha estado recitando.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, seguro que son imaginaciones tuyas.

-¡Te digo que es verdad!- se enojaba Luffy. Pero en su oídos nuevamente se escucha aquella voz.

**"Llevadme, por piedad, a donde el vértigo ****  
****Con la razón me arranque la memoria... ****  
****¡Por piedad...! ¡Tengo miedo de quedarme ****  
****con mi dolor a solas!" **

Eso bastó para que Luffy rompiera la puerta de la torre y se encaminara a su interior. Nunca se hubiera imaginado con lo que se encontraría en aquella habitación oscura cubierta por el hedor a humedad. En frente de los dos hombres se alzaba una gran cruz, y allí, se hallaba una mujer crucificada.

Su cuerpo no mostraba siquiera algún signo de putrefacción. Sus manos y piernas estaban clavadas en aquella cruz por grandes arpones. La piel de la mujer se encontraba sucia pero se podía creer que era blanca como la porcelana y grandes mechones rojos de cabello cubrían su rostro impidiendo ser percibido.

-¡oy! ¡Zoro! Ayúdame a bajarla de allí.

-E...esta bien- responde dubitativo- ¿estará con vida?

-No lo sabremos hasta que la bajemos de allí.

Por más que trataran con todas sus fuerzas quitarle los arpones, no podían.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es imposible!- respondía un agitado Luffy que se sentó en el suelo a descansar.

-**"Es imposible. No podrás hacerlo"- **apareció nuevamente la voz que tenía intrigado a Luffy.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- se sobresalta Zoro -Algo suena en mi cabeza.

-Es de lo que te estuve hablando todo este tiempo. Y tu no me creías- se levanta del suelo y con pequeños pasos se acerca a aquella mujer- ¿eras tu la que estaba hablando?

**-"No... no era yo. ¿Qué quieres?"** -Claramente era cierto ya que se trataba de una voz más masculina.

-Nada... solo quería bajarte de allí- dijo con simpleza.

**-"Si quieres liberarme... tendrás que hacer un contrato conmigo. Porque estoy sellado aqui y solo un alma humana podrá romperlo"**

-¡Oy!¡Luffy! eso no me parece nada bueno- le advierte Zoro y se acerca donde se encuentra su capitán.

-Está bien, haré un contrato contigo. Si eso implica sacarte de aquí- responde Luffy ignorando la advertencia de su espadachín.

**-"Eso me gusta. Entonces el contrato implica tu alma a cambio de lealtad"**

-No entiendo- responde Luffy.

**-"Trato de decir, que tu me liberarás y yo te prometo lealtad eterna"**

-Está bien. Acepto el trato.

**-"Entonces queda acordado. Ahora puedes liberarme"**

Luffy escuchó la orden. Los arpones que parecían imposibles de quitar, se deslizaron sin dificultad. Mugiwara cargo a la mujer en su espalda dispuesto a llevársela para que su médico la examinara.

**-"Espere"** -Esa voz era diferente a la anterior. Pero era la misma que recitaba aquellas lastimeras palabras

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba Luffy mientras daba vuelta su cabeza para verla.

**-"Quiero llevarme eso"-**Señaló a una esquina en la que se encontraba algo envuelto en trapos- **"Es un recuerdo del pasado" ****  
**  
-De acuerdo- giró su cabeza para dirigirse a su compañero- ¡Lleva eso Zoro! Ahora debemos apresurarnos y llegar al Sunny Go para que Chopper cure sus heridas.

Zoro acató la orden de su capitán y se dirigieron a encontrarse con el resto y presentarles a una nueva nakamas.


End file.
